172:The Lilo Adventures of The House of Mouse
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Lilo and the gang apply jobs for the summer at the House of Mouse. As they work hard, they must keep on the lookout for Mr. Krabs and his cons to take their money and shut down the club.
1. House of Mouse episodes

The Stolen Cartoons- The Celestian Alliance are now working at the House of Mouse for a summer job and Mr. Krabs is up to his tricks to shut the club down

2\. Timon and Pumbaa- Timon and Pumba are ready to perform, but a disagreement cause them to break up. Now it's up for Mickey, Will, Twilight, and Lilo must reunite them.

3\. Jiminy Cricket- After quitting being Pinnochio's conscience. He decided to be Ethan's conscience, which disturbs him.

4\. Unplugged Club- Mr. Krabs destroys the power. Now the gang must figure out how to keep the show going without messing up.

5\. Gone Goofy- Donald and Warren tries to fire Goofy for Micket, because they thought that the club is over budgeted. Plus a surprise a new group will join them.

5\. Donald's Lamp Trade- Taking advantage of Jealousy, Nasira offers him for an exchange for a special item. Also, the food has gone missing and they must figure out who did it.

6\. Donald's Pumbaa Prank- After being humiliated by Mickey, Donald, Warren, Rainbow, and Iago team up with Mr. Krabs to pull a prank to shut down the club.

7\. Pluto saves the day- Mr. Krabs places everyone to sleep with sleeping apple. Now Shelby, Tyler, Candy, The Lake Guardians, Stitch, Angel, Sparky, Sample, Felix, and CLST must run the club.

8\. Daisy's Debut- Daisy gets a chance to do a duet with Mickey. Leaving Minnie left out.

9\. Mortimer impersonates a successful food critic to make Mickey and the gang look dumb and woo Minnie.

10\. Not So Goofy- After Goofy accidentally ruins a meal, the gang contact Jose Carioca to teach him how to be graceful.

11\. Everybody Loves Mickey- During open Mike Night, Donald forms an alliance with Mortimer Mouse.

12\. Where's Minnie?- As they were getting ready for Principal Powers entrance, the gang needed to find Minnie in the storage room. Also, Spacepop runs the show while they look.

13: The Commander and Jetstream come to the House of Mouse for Super's Day. Goofy thought he would help them, but mess up.

14: Ladies' Night- It's Ladies' Night at the House of Mouse, but Mortimer keeps annoying the girls and plans to tattle on the guys at the bowling alley.

15: Black and White Day comes to the House of Mouse and an old cartoon, "Dennis The Duck" comes in and tosses sandwiches at everyone.

of Crime- A string of thefts occur, then disappearance occur. Now with the help of The Fernandez Kids and Suzie Chan, they must find out who's responsible.

17\. Donald and The Aracuan Bird- The Aracuan comes to the House of Mouse, which annoys Donald, Warren, Rainbow, and Iago.

18: Goofy's menu magic- Goofy tries to help Will, Layla, and Magenta with some cooking, but causes the cooking to taste gross.

19: Music Day- After SpacePop gets into an argument, Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom plan to impersonate them for Music day.

20: Donald Wants to Fly- Donald was upset because he wants to fly.

21: Chip n Dale- It's Chip n Dale day at the club and Mickey thinks that Donald is stealing the nuts.

22: Humphrey in the House- Humphrey the Bear and the Brownstone Park Bears come to the club while the Brooms are on vacating. Unfortunately, Humphrey starts steeling food.

23: Pluto Vs Figaro- Minnie hires Figaro to help Pluto and Stitch, only to cause mayhem.

24: House of Genius- Prof. Von Drake replaces everyone with robotic duplicates and annoys the Von Drake replaces the staff with robotic versions of themselves to make the club more efficient, but everyone soon starts to miss the real versions.

25: Mickey, Will, Ethan, Zach, and Warren think the girls are looking for more sophisticated them and ask Mortimer for help.


	2. The Stolen Cartoons

Lilo and friends were looking for summer jobs for their diplomas. They couldn't do Watkins Ice Cream because Ethan would scare away the visiting superheroes. Then Magenta saw an online Ad for the new House of Mouse from the secret magicaloccupation. com. They thought it would be a good way to get some money. Lilo also suggested that CLST should apply too.

Later in the fairy tale lands, they arrived at the House of Mouse, where the other applicants are Spongebob and Patrick, Ed from Good Burger, and .

Mickey came in and interviewed every single one of them and they all got jobs. Will, Uxie, Mesprit, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, Spongebob, Layla, and Magenta worked as chefs, Warren, Azelf, and Rainbow Dash worked as waiters, Ed worked as a greeter, Ethan, Zach, Pinkie, and Applejack work as technician, Lilo was a co-show planner, The Pokemon Pets, Stitch, and The Celestian Birds were security guards, and Patrick is the entertainment in the skit, "Patrick's Point of View" where he sees an item in his opinion. Amongst the other workers were Minnie is the show planner/bookkeeper, Goofy was the head waiter, Donald was the co-manager, Daisy was the reservation clerk, Clarabelle was the gossip girl, Horace was the head mechanic, and Max Goof was the parking valet.

Later in the kitchen, Will, Layla, Magenta, and Spongebob were fixing some spaghetti and meatballs when Uxie had a question. "What happened to the Krusty Krab?" Uxie asked.

"It got shut down after Mr. Krabs stole all of the customer's wallets and made me work overtime," Spongebob explained, "Making me miss the medical bills for Gary."

"You told us he has a habit of chewing on the sofa," Magenta said.

"What happened to Squidward?" Mesprit asked,

"He's now working as a cashier at a music shop," Spongebob answered.

Later, Mickey welcomed the people in the House of Mouse. "There are a few rules. No smoking, villainous schemes nor guest eating another guest." Mickey explained.

Outside the House of Mouse, Mr. Krabs was begging people for their money, only for them to ignore the crab. Then he heard Mickey inside that they have cartoons and CLST performing. There he got a villainous idea.

After they showed "The Band Concert" and "The Orphan's Benefit" Minnie tried to contact Horace and the other technician, but they didn't answer. Ed figured that they were abducted by aliens. None of them believed Ed, so they decided to check the tech room to find them tied up and blindfolded. As they untied the victims and removed their blindfolds, Ethan explained that someone broke in and caused a big mess in the place.

There Pinkie saw that the cartoons have been stolen, "I think I have a spare cartoon at my house," Mickey recalled, "Minnie, Goofy, you guys come with me."

Ethan, Zach, Pinkie, Applejack, and Horace decided to clean the place while the others try to run the show. Lilo looked at Patrick and got an idea.

Later, she was onstage with Stitch, "Aloha House of Mouse." Stitch shouted.

"Mickey is going to run an errand leaving us in charge," "Now to present to you, "Patrick's point of view."

Ed and Warren held a sign that said, "Patrick with a microphone," There Patrick came on stage and saw a microphone. He picked it up and said, "I would like a large cheese pizza with extra cheesy nachos, 5 chili dogs, 3 root beers, and a large ice cream sundae with mustard, peanuts, and gravy."

"That guy wants his order," Goofy shouted.

"Luckily his first paycheck will cover the meal." Rainbow Dash whispered to Warren.

As they gave Patrick his food, Patrick felt confused, "Where's the caramel sauce for the chili dogs?" Patrick asked.

"Gross Starfish," Warren replied.

"I got the caramel sauce," Azelf said as Patrick squirted it on the chili dogs.

Sunny thought that they were being disgusting. Cho decided that they should play til Mickey gets back. CLST got on stage and performed, "This Will Be The Day" in front of the club. Thus kicking things up a notch.

Mickey, Minnie, and Goofy returned to the club and played the classic, "Steamboat Willie".

Afterward, everyone applauded, except for Mr. Krabs who booed at the cartoon. "He doesn't have a reservation!" Daisy shouted.

As Mr. Krabs was leaving a roll of film came up. Will come up to the roll and read, "Mickey's Service Station".

There everyone glared at Mr. Krabs, "Let's see what roasted crab taste like." Warren said.

"I agree," Azelf replied as they were about to put salt on him.

"Take your cartoons back," Mr. Krabs shouted in fear as he returned the stolen cartoons.

Then he runs out of the club in fear.

"Really cool way to get rid of that cheap crab dudes." Lec comments.

"Though I don't think The Little Mermaid would've hated it," Sunny replied, "Since she's friends with magical creatures,"

"Are you kidding?" Ariel asked in the audience, "He once tricked my daddy into going there by kidnapping Sebastian.

Sunny was delighted to see Ariel again. There they had mermaid conversations.

The End.

 **Note: This series will have some differences from the original. Mr. Krabs will be the bad guy.**


End file.
